On the Other Side of the Door
by shewhomutters
Summary: Lin and Tenzin have been out of a relationship for years. He's married. She's not. His wife is pregnant with their first child. She's hooking up with his brother. So what happens when Tenzin finds out? Well... he wouldn't be angry, would he? After all, he hasn't got much of a reason to be... But sometimes you don't need one. Linzin vs. LinxBumi.


"Wait! Bumi, we can't do this _here_!" Lin exclaims.

Bumi shoots up from his position over Lin on the bed.

"You're right, I bet the roof would be better..."

Lin hits his bare chest and stifles a laugh. This man made her feel younger with every passing second. Younger than thirty-eight anyways.

"No! I mean not _here. _Not on Airtemple Island. This is—doesn't it seem wrong that we're doing this in your brother's house? Tenzin... I mean, come on..."

Bumi looks at her and blinks. His gaze make Lin shudder slightly.

"What? Yeah, he's my brother. He's also your ex-boyfriend. However, the keyword in that statement is _ex... _boyfriend. You're not cheating on him, Linny-Poo, if _that's _what you're concerned about."

Bumi dips down again to nibble at her neck and trail kisses across her collarbone. Lin half moans, half groans at the sensation. But she grabs his head and pulls his lips away from her skin.

"Bumi. You can't possibly be telling me that you don't have a single problem with this? You know you're about to shove you're dick up the same place your own brother has right?" She adds.

Bumi flashes a grin and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Which place is that now?"

Lin laughs quietly because it is late and hits him again.

"Shut up," she tells him as she pulls his face down towards hers again.

"Whatever you say, Linny-Poo."

"And don't call me that."

"All right, babe."

She lets out an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes, smiling. Bumi is great. He might have been the only guy to really understand her (almost as well as Tenzin had) but at the same time he made her laugh and could show her a good time. The great thing about that was Bumi was absolutely positively _nothing _like his brother. Lin was _very_ into that.

"And just to make you feel better. I do realize that I'm about to fuck my brother's ex-girlfriend in his home, in a room he's probably also fucked _somebody _in. Regardless, I wouldn't give a shit if he was standing right outside this door, listening to our conversation. He's married, with a pregnant wife. That makes you one-hundred percent available. And since I can't deal with that either, it makes you one-hundred percent _mine_."

Lin smiles because she likes his possessiveness and bites lightly at his bottom lip. She sees this a good time to take over so she flips him on to his back, pecking away sloppily at his chest. They make-out quietly for a few minutes before the couple hears a light knock at the door. They both jump.

"Lin," a voice calls quietly. "Are you awake?"

Lin and Bumi lay there silently in the dark with their foreheads pressed together, breathing.

"It's Tenzin," Bumi breathes. "No sudden movements or unleash the break-dancing street sign..."

Lin bites down on her laughter. Tenzin with his arrows and airbending definitely do look like a break-dancing street sign. Bumi smirks at her amusement and brings her lips down to his again. The knock comes again. Lin can feel Bumi's aggravation.

"Lin, I have to talk to you... I know you're awake," Tenzin says from outside the door. The couple hear the doorknob rattle.

"No! Don't come in, " Lin calls. "Wait... um, hold on."

She hops off of Bumi and grabs the closest article of clothing she can find, pulling it on. She motions Bumi to lie still as she pads over to the door and opens it a crack.

"What do you want, Tenzin," she hisses.

He is taken aback.

"Woah, what's the matter with you?"

Lin scowls at him.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Tenzin. It's one in the morning and I was _sleeping_. Why can't this wait until daylight?"

Tenzin looks confused, and then apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Lin, I was just meditating and had a—a thought and figured I needed to tell someone."

"Then for the love of the spirits, go tell your wife!"

Tenzin falters. But then puts his hand on the door, glancing quickly into the room.

"Lin, I can't wake her up, she's pregnant."

He tries to edge the door open more but Lin stops him. Unfortunately, she's in the light long enough for him to see what she's wearing. Bumi's United Republic commander uniform shirt, over her underwear. His expression goes from apologetic to suspicious in a flash.

"Lin! Open the door now."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Tenzin," Lin says quickly. "And it doesn't matter whether you tell your wife or not. Whatever that thought is, write it down, tell someone else, but for the love of everything sacred _do not wake me up for it_. Good night!" She begins to slam the door, but Tenzin sends a blast of air and the useless piece of wood swings wide.

Bumi's up, skipping over to his seething brother. Tenzin's seen everything now. Bumi meets his brother's glare with a devilish grin.

"Dude, you really shouldn't wake people up, its not flameo. Not a bit. Now if you'll excuse us," Bumi grabs Lin by the waist and pulls her away, trying to shut that useless piece of wood on the airbender again. Of course, Tenzin stops it again.

"Bumi, _why_ of all the ridiculous things are you sleeping with Lin?"

Bumi looks from Lin to Tenzin to Lin, who scowls.

"Well," he replies frankly. "No one else was sleeping with her."

Lin snorts and rolls her eyes, biting down a smile.

"Besides, I like my Linny-Poo! She's warm."

Bumi drapes an arm over Lin's shoulder and leans into her, nipping at her neck. She giggles. Very unlike Lin, Tenzin decides.

The airbender is redder than a fireferret.

"Why, _why_, must you do this in my house? You're not even supposed to be in the same buildings, never mind the same bed!"

"Woah there, bro! This was my house for a pretty long time too, so don't get ahead of yourself there. I can make love to whoever I like here, and I like _Lin_. So by all means join us, but otherwise go away. Quit being an annoying little brother who gets into all my business, and Lin's too."

Tenzin scowls and is about to make a retort when Lin begins to smile brilliantly with an idea.

"Why, Feathers. I didn't know airbenders could get _jealous._ How entertaining." She says, tucking herself more securely under Bumi's arm, head resting on his shoulder."

Tenzin notices at the skin to skin contact and it riles him up even more. Very unlike Tenzin, Lin decides.

"Jealous? _Jealous_?" He exclaims. "You, you think that I—ha ha very funny Lin. Why would I ever get jealous because of you?"

Lin's eyebrows shoot straight up.

"Oh, I don't know Tenzin. Where's your _wife _anyways?"

Tenzin explodes.

"Bumi, get back to your room now!" The resemblance Tenzin has to Aang is a little frightening. He addresses Lin. "How? How could I be jelous of you, Lin? You! This is eye-opening. I can see the truth all too clearly now. You're just a—a _slut_!"

He automatically regrets it once he says it. Lin's glanced away now, closed off. Bumi's face turns dead serious. Tenzin tries to take it back.

"No, Lin... I didn't mean that! I-"

But Lin is pushing past him, out into the hallway, taking Bumi with her.

"Fuck you, Tenzin."

So she tows his brother down the hallway, leaving her ex behind.

"To where are you taking us now, beautiful woman?" Bumi asks, holding her hand tight in his, offering all of the comfort she needs in his warm grasp.

"The roof," she replies.

"Flameo, hotman."


End file.
